The Forest Territories
The Forest Territories (also referred to as "The Old Territories") is the region that provides the setting for entire roleplay. It consists of a vast and varied landscape, and it gives home to the four Clans that appear in the Warriors roleplay. Geography :Despite its name, only a small part of the region is covered by actual forest; mainly the eastern part claimed by ThunderClan as their hunting grounds. The rest are hills, grassland and marshes. A river, named River Chell, cuts through the region, making up the border between RiverClan and their two neighbors, ThunderClan and WindClan. A Thunderpath, named Windover Road by Twolegs, makes up the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. A smaller Thunderpath, named North Allerton Road, comes from the north. Location :According to an Erin Hunter chat, the territory was originally based on New Forest, a forest in the county of Hampshire in southern England, but as the ideas developed, it became more of a fantasy place and not the depiction of a real-world location (for example, New Forest does not have a quarry nearby). :The official map, presented above, is not entirely consistent with the regions presented in the books. A notable difference is that RiverClan's camp is described to be on a small island, while there is no such thing on the map. Clan Territories ThunderClan :ThunderClan claims the southeastern part of the region, their territory consisting of deciduous woodland, named White Hart Woods by Twolegs. Their camp is in a sandy ravine that used to be a riverbed long time ago, surrounded by brambles. :Landmarks in the ThunderClan territory: *A small stream runs through the territory, close to the camp *Near the camp is The Sandy Hollow, an area where apprentices do their battle training. *West of the camp is The Owl Tree, a tree that was always home to owls. *East of the camp is Snakerocks, a clearing where prey and plants are abundant, but adders represent a danger. Next to the clearing is The Great Sycamore, a tall tree where apprentices learn to climb. *Southwest of the camp is Sunningrocks, a large, smooth stone formation by the river where cats love to sun themselves. *Far south of the camp is Tallpines, a controlled pine forest, grown for the purpose of wood for Twolegs, named Chelford Forest by them. In its middle, there is the Treecut Place (Chelford Mill), a logging camp. ShadowClan :ShadowClan claims the northeastern part of the region, their territory consisting of marshy and damp ground with few trees. It is bordered by a Thunderpath to the south that has a tunnel underneath that permits crossing into ThunderClan grounds. Their camp is in a hollow with muddy ground, surrounded by brambles. :Landmarks in the ShadowClan territory: *South of the camp is the Burnt Sycamore, an ancient tree that was burnt by lightning long ago. ShadowClan apprentices learn their night hunting and quiet stalking at this tree. *West of the camp is Carrionplace, a Twoleg dump called the North Allerton Amenity Tip, home to disease and rats. It provides ShadowClan with food during leaf-bare. *Southwest of the camp are two Twoleg tunnels that cross under the Thunderpath. One leads to Fourtrees; farther to the west, the second leads into WindClan territory. RiverClan :RiverClan claims the southwestern part of the region, on the right bank of River Chell. Their territory consists of open plains, and their camp is on a large, well-drained island, surrounded by reeds, that can be reached only by swimming (although such an island does not appear on the map). :Landmarks in the RiverClan territory: *The river itself, a source of prey for the cats. It follows a gorge that comes to a waterfall (Druid's Leap), then continues through the plains. RiverClan cats can swim through it, but there is also a Twoleg bridge that makes crossing safe when the water is high. *South of the camp is Morgan's Farm, a Twolegplace with a campsite next to it. WindClan :WindClan claims the western part of the territory, wedged between the Thunderpath and the river, consisting of rolling moorland named Windover Moor by the Twolegs. Their camp is in a sandy hollow, surrounded by gorse. Landmarks in the WindClan territory: *East of the camp is the Outlook Rock, a large rock from where the moorland can be overseen. *West of the camp is Barley's Farm, known to Twolegs as Windover Farm, where cows, sheep, and dogs live. *South of the camp is an abandoned badger set, a source of prey. :The moors are almost hollow with tunnels, some made by animals, others by underground streams. WindClan cats use them to move through their territory without being seen; those skilled in doing so were trained as tunnelers. Other Territories Fourtrees :Fourtrees (known by the Twolegs as Druid's Hollow) is a clearing with four tall oak trees in the middle, used by Clans for Gatherings. It is a neutral territory, unclaimed by any Clan. All Clans have a direct access to it; they do not have to travel through other Clans' grounds to reach it. Highstones :Highstones is an abandoned quarry in the northwestern part of the territory, named Devil's Fingers by the Twolegs. It is an easily visible landmark. A tunnel in the ground contains the Moonstone, where leaders and medicine cats go to share tongues with StarClan. It is a neutral territory, unclaimed by any Clan. Twolegplace :In the southeastern part, there is a settlement named Chellford, known as The Twolegplace to the cats. It was built on the former SkyClan grounds. It was home to BloodClan, a ferocious group of rogues, led by a cat named Scourge. Trivia *The Old Forest was based on the New Forest in southern England. See Also *Camps in the Forest *Borders in the Forest *The Lake Territories *SkyClan Territory References and Citations http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/The_Forest_Territories